By the Beach
by Azn Muffin
Summary: Sakura's ordered to take the week off so her shishou promises her someone to train with. For one week Neji lives with her as a tragedy occurs. You think it's a sad story keep reading beacuse it's not.


A/N: okay well I'm not going to update my NejiSaku fic Getting her Back until I get some reviews for that. I wasn't really sure who to pair her up with in this fic so here's a NejiSaku fic. Yes another NxS but I can't think of any other pairing that people will read. If you have any pairing requests let me know and I'll try my best. It's based on a true story, but the setting and characters are different. Enjoy!

Talking: "I love sake"

Thoughts: _hhmmm more sake_

: setting change

Yelling: RAMEN!

"I'm sorry Sakura I'm just too busy right now and since I'm required to give you a week off someone's gotta do you share of the work". The older woman put an understanding hand on her pupil's shoulder. "Look, I know last week's mission failure with Gai's former team is hard on you, but at least I heard you got to make out with Mr. Hottie Hyuuga ANBU captain," The blonde smirked at hitting a nerve that caused her pink haired apprentice to blush madly. "I haven't even talked to him since then, Shishou" she said sadly.

Then the speaker clicked on "Tsunade, a new ANBU team just came in. We need you down here now" Shizune's voice called. Then it clicked off. "Tell you what Sakura, I'll try and find someone to train with you for the next week while I'm working okay?" Tsunade asked. "Really? Thank you Shishou!" Sakura said hugging her sensei. "Tsunade we need you down here n-"GODDAMIT I'M ON MY WAY ALREADY!!" the Hokage yelled. She chugged a bottle of sake then threw it to Sakura. "Nice reflexes" and with that she was gone. Sakura sighed and cleaned up the office before going home

"So Hyuuga how was the mission?" "Easy. No fighting required" "Hn" The clock seemed to tick louder with each second. "I have a request" the Hyuuga prodigy said. "Hn" "I need another mission that involves battle and the use of Nin jutsu" "Is that all" the Hokage sighed. "Here you go Neji" she handed him a scroll. "Have fun!" he stared quizzically at her, but took the scroll and exited.

Mission: Train with Haruno Sakura during her break

Time spent: One week from today

Location: Haruno Mansion

Requirements: Make sure you don't wear here out too much because I still need her as a medic

Supplies: Your clothes and anything else you might _need_

Basically his mission was to train with Haruno Sakura for the next week and the apparently the Hokage thought there would be something else going on. Oh well this was going to be awkward, but Hyuuga Neji never refuses a mission!

"Coming! Be down in a sec!" a femal voice called from inside. "Neji?!" Sakura asked surprised to see him at her door. He silently handed her the scroll. After reading it over she smiled. "Oh, come in Neji!" with that she yanked him in and shut the door behind them._ It seems empty in here. I'm surprised there aren't as many servants_ "Welcome to Haruno mansion! There's not much since my parents died" she said happily, but mumbling at the last part. _Explains _"Ishoooooo Florrrrr" she called in a sing-songy voice. "Neji these are my closest servants Isho and Flor" she said obviously meaning the older man and woman beside her. "Hello" Neji said bowing.

Sakura giggled

"I will show you to your room sir" Flor said leading Neji to Sakura's (ginormous) old room. For the rest of the day Sakura seemed to disappear as Neji settled in. The room he stayed in was closer to the master room which he would have expected Sakura to be occupying. With his Byakugan, He located her in the training ground near the private beach spot in the back yard beach house and left to find her

"Damn" she cried. Once again she smashed her fist into the boulder. Neji could see that most of the chakra she used to give her, her inhuman strength was gone, but he stayed hidden. Sakura slumped down hugging her knees and started crying. That's when Neji decided to come out and comfort her. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked putting his arms around her. "I-I couldn't save t-them. I'm-I'm soo w-weak" she said between heavy sobs. "B-because of m-me my parents a-are d-dead and S-Sasuke is gonna die too" she cried. He offered her words that he had wished for when his parents had died and offered her his hand to stand up. "Thank you" she whispered. They walked on the Beach in silence with his arm around her. When they got back to the house she kissed him and disappeared into the room next to his. _Hm wonder what's in the master bedroom_ he thought as he opened the door to his own room. For the rest of the night both of them thought about each other and the rest of the week ahead.

The next morning Sakura found Neji in the garden and they began to spar. Just after a few minutes she fell out of her spot from the tree and everything started going black. The last thing she heard was Neji calling her name then darkness.

At the hospital she slept silently. Neji never left her side along with Flor and Isho who had brought her clothes and bag. The door opened and Tsunade along with several other nurses entered the room. Neji stood up. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked with worried eyes. "Neji…sit down" the Hokage said sadly. "Remember the mission you went on last week? Well it turns out that the injury Sakura got from that katana had poison in it…" he looked at her as if trying to say YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS! "Neji, usually people who have been effected by it do not last long…I'm sorry" The Hokage cried as she left the room. Neji started crying too, along with her servants. He kissed her

hand and fell asleep crying kneeling at her bedside.

"Welcome home Sakura" Flor greeted as Sakura stepped in her walker. It was only supposed to be temporary since she was just feeling a bit week. "Well, it looks like no training for now" Neji said. "You're still staying aren't you?" she asked using her puppy dog eyes. "Of course" he said kissing her forehead.

That evening they took another walk on the beach trying to relax.

This was the way things went next day too. Neji would read scrolls while Sakura drew or meditated, and then they would walk in the sand before going to sleep. Although, Sakura's legs didn't get better. She would just shrug it off saying that it would heal in the next several days, and then change the subject. She hated being weak and Neji felt heartbroken with the Hokage's words repeating in his head.

The next day things got even worse. Sakura woke up ready to see around the room and get ready fro the day, but when she opened her eyes…nothing. She started screaming. When Flor, Isho, and Neji who were downstairs hear they ran to her room. "Sakura what's wrong?!" Neji asked. "No no no!" She screamed. "This can't be happening! I don't like the dark why can't I see!!!" Sakura started crying and screaming like a little child throwing a tantrum. Neji tried to hold her, but she pushed him away and started wailing again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Neji steeped away and left her alone. From outside in the hallway everyone was crying because they knew what was happening to her and now that her sight was lost…everything would be a lot harder on her.

Neji went outside to the training grounds and worked himself until lunch time.

"I heard you didn't eat" he said when he entered her room. "I brought your food up for you so that we could eat together. I can help you" he said. "Leave" she said icily. "Saku-"I said leave" tears were coming out of her blank eyes. "I don't want to hurt you anymore and if you stay it'll make it harder for the both of us so I'm begging you…please leave. GO NEJI JUST LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!" after that he realized what she meant. "I love you Sakura" he said closing the door.

Two days later Neji was shopping for a snack at the market. He was on his way home when he bumped into someone. "Excuse me" the old man looked up. "Neji" he smiled. "Hello Isho… How is she?" he asked. "Come see" and with no choice Neji followed Sakura's servant to her house.

"Flor" Sakura called from her cushioned swing on the backyard patio. "Yes Sakura?" "Flor, I remember…I used to have a male friend around here. He was smart…. and handsome too… I miss him so much…and I regret him leaving because no one takes me to the beach anymore…I never got to say I loved him. Neji who had been standing there all along sat beside Sakura and put his hand over hers. The ears started coming from her eyes as Neji resisted his. She smiled like she hadn't since she had become blind.

Later that evening Neji took Sakura for another walk on the beach. Her pace was getting slower and he could tell that she was becoming weaker. Her loss of weight showed that she hadn't been eating much, and her grey-turning pale skin was making her look even worse.

That night Sakura died in her sleep peacefully. At her funeral all of her possessions we handed out as instructed in the will. Neji was about to exit quietly when Tsunade stopped him to hand him a small silver box with cherry blossoms. Inside was the flower he had put in her hair on their mission to Suna when they first kissed. There were pictures of them and the mission scroll that they had both signed a lock of her hair, the locket her mother had given her before she died her ANBU mask, diary, and many other simple things that meant anything to her. There was also a check for half the Haruno fortune since half had already been given to Naruto and along with it the deed to the Haruno mansion. And laid gently on the top was a pink envelope with Sakura's handwriting on it.

_Dear Neji,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave you so soon, but it was my time. I wish I could take you with me, but it would be a selfish wish because you still have your life ahead of you. Please do not forget me. I leave with you my inheritance and most prized and sentimental possessions. Everyone one of my friends was left a letter, but I think it hurt the most to write yours. Incase I never told you this, I love you Neji. I admire you because you are strong, smart, and know what's important. Please live for the both of us. The one I never got a chance to. Just imagine that I know live in a beach house with white silky sand and crystal clear ocean water. Sounds pretty nice huh? I promise I will wait for you and maybe one day you can come join me. I'll be waiting!_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Neji smiled and looked at the picture of the two of them. "Definitely"

Neji had been requesting the hardest ANBU missions possible for the next couple weeks. He was returning with his old Genin team when Tenten was about to be struck with a katana when something deflected it…or stopped it. There was her old teammate standing there smiling with Sasuke's sword piercing his heart. Tenten and Lee gasped at seeing Neji in his death position, even stranger, smiling. The Uchiha withdrew his sword and disappeared back into the forest. "Sakura" Neji said in barely a whisper, and with that he dropped to the ground. Lee and Tenten picked him up and prepared to bring his body back to Konoha.

There was a bridge. Someone familiar stood on it smiling calling his name. "Sakura?" Neji asked in disbelief. "Neji!" she yelled jumping into his arms. He kissed her like the first time they had ever kissed. "I've been waiting for you" she said.

"Look! I have my vision back! I can see and I'm not sick anymore!" she said like a hyper little child. "I couldn't wait to see you and I was lonely" he replied. "You could've married someone else you know. There are a ton of girls wanting to be the next Hyuuga Clan Leader's wife, and-" There's no one else for me Sakura. Besides you said you loved me" she giggled then grabbed his hand and started to pull him. "Where are we going?" Neji asked her. "To the beach!" she said happily. And with that our favorite white eyed prodigy, and pink haired kunoichi crossed the bridge to their new home.

A/N: not very good huh? I loved to know what you thought of it. I saw this on tv and thought it would make for a good fic line of course the heaven part was based on my imagination hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm also thinking of accepting the offer to finish and redo the fics As Fate Has It and Just an After Training Thing  previously owned by ali-chan00 so let me know if you would like that. Both are NejiSaku

The purple button says go so please review!


End file.
